Striping for Uno
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Lucy, Gajeel, Erza, Mira, Gray, Cana, and Laxus are playing a game of Uno when things get spicy from a suggestion from Cana... what will become of this lovely game?(M for suggestive themes and Language. Maybe more...)


**A wonderful game my boyfriend came up with while on the phone a couple weeks ago. So you know i just had to test it out with my favorite mages from fairy tail.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy looked up at Gray as he slapped a thick stack of Uno cards onto the table in front of Her and Cana. It was around closing time for Fairy Tail and majority of the guild had went home except, Cana who was still chugging down some beer, Laxus who was doing some paper work for Master with Erza, Mira who was cleaning up, Gajeel, half sleep in a corner, and herself who was supposed to be keeping Cana company as she finished her barrel then take the drunk mage home. Gray had a grin on his face as he planted a seat beside her. "How about a quick game?" He asked, looking between the girls.

Lucy looked over to Cana as the woman's eyes danced with amusement. "Yeah" the card mage said. "How bout it Lucy Liu. A nice game of Uno. Man haven't played that in a while!" Lucy shrugged, it was better than having a conversation with a half drunk Cana.

"Sure, just us three?"

Gray was shuffling the cards when he answered her."Yeah" he said, "Unless Laxus wants to join." The said man looked up from the paper work littered around him and pushed a hand through his spiked blonde hair.

"Guess I could take a break." He said. Gray grinned at him.

"Nice" he said" Laxus stood up and walked over, sitting by Cana, and taking her alcohol from her, saying she wasn't going to be able to focus on the game if she was fully drunk. Mira and Erza walked over then, sitting with them.

"Don't forget about us" Erza said with a smile, "Gray you can't shuffle." She took the Cards from him and shuffled them the right way. Gray huffed saying he way just warming up. Mira looked over to Gajeel and called over to him. The iron Dragon slayer opened an eye and peered over to them.

"Mind playing a game with us?" She asked him. He stood up and walked over, stretching along the way.

"A game? What kind of game?"

"Uno" Mira told him, "Have you never played?" The dragon slayer shook his head.

Cana groaned with a shake of her head full of mock disappointment. "You don't know what you're missing. Get your ass over here and play a round with us." Gajeel smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, what's in it for me?" Cana paused for a moment and looked at everyone else. When no one said anything she grinned back.

"Strip." Gajeel's face fell.

"What!?"

"You get to strip, or make somebody else strip."

"That's part of the game?" Cana went to answer him when Gray cut in.

"No she's drunk, just grab a chair and play." Cana swatted her hand towards him to shut him up.

"I ain't drunk yet. Look let's spice it up a bit, who ever plays a wild card not only gets to change the color, but also picks a person to strip an object of clothing." It was silent again before Gajeel slapped her hands together and took a seat on the other side of Cana.

"I'm in" he said. Laxus smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't mind." Gray just shrugged saying he did mind either. The last three girls stared back at them with matching faces before Erza smiled and agreed. Cana cheered when Mira gave in as well, and all that was left was Lucy. The blonde looked at all the faces staring back at her, waiting for her to just say yes.

"I don't know" she said slowly. Gray nudged her with smile.

"Come on Lucy, let loose a little." She gave him a look before turning that look on everyone else. Then she sighed and gave in.

"Ah screw it! Deal the cards!" Erza didn't hesitate in passing out the Uno cards, seven to a person. And after a brief explanation to Gajeel of how the game goes, they grabbed their cards and held them up to their faces with knowing smirks of what was to come.

"We'll go counter-clockwise, " Erza said, "Starting with Gajeel. We're playing doubles," She raised an eyebrow at them, "Sounds good?" They all nodded as she took a card from the draw deck and flipped it over to a red four. "Let's get this started."

Gajeel took his first card and slapped down a red three to go on top the four, Cana chuckled and put her red eight then Laxus came behind her changing the color to green with is green eight. It was Gray's turn and he added on to the stack with another green card and it continued down the line with Lucy, Mira, then Erza and then back to Gajeel where he changed the color with a blue five on top of the green one. Cana frowned before she retch over and plucked from the draw deck. She studied it before frowning.

"Do I really have to keep drawing until I get a card with the same color?" she asked looking up at Erza. The other woman shook her head. "Good cause i was about to play this wonderful wild card i just found." She slapped it down, immediately turning to Gray. "Strip baby strip! Take that shirt off now and strip baby!" Gray tried the hold back the smirk that played onto his face as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged the fabric up over his head. Lucy bit her lip and looked away from her team mate. As many times she's seen him shirtless, now had to be the time she was getting worked up over it. Guess it was the fact that she was actually seeing him pull it off instead of it just magically disappearing. Either way she was going to lose it if this was just how she was feeling with Gray. God, what would she do if it was Gajeel or Laxus next. She'd probably pass out.

Cana licked her lips and grinned. "Oh yeah, mommy likey." she nudged Laxus next to her. "Your turn daddy, color's back to Green" Laxus looked down to his cards and played a green zero. Gray played his last green card, a green reverse, and looked back at Laxus. The dragon slayer grumbled something and pulled out a green four putting it onto the reverse. Cana played and then Gajeel until it stopped on Mira where she played a wild draw four, looking over to Lucy with an apologetic look.

"Sorry," said to her blonde friend "It was all i had to play without drawing." Lucy puffed out a sigh drawing four cards as Mira looked around for her victim. Without warning she designated Gajeel to pull his shirt off. Cana burst into laughter claiming the women were taking over. Gajeel growled back and pulled his shirt off.

"Damn it, i though it was supposed to be the other way around. Just wait until i get a wild i'm making you chicks drop ya panties." Lucy's face turned bright red but Erza just took that as a challenge.

"We'll see about that" she told him. Lucy played and then Gray until Laxus slapped his wild card down and claiming Uno as well.

"Say, Cana, how about this," he started taking a good look at the three women in front of him. Lucy stared back seeing danger in those eyes, "the person who get's an Uno, gets to pick three people to strip." Cana thought about it for a moment then grinned with a nod of her head.

"Turn it up!" she said, doing just that with her drink. Laxus grinned over at the three women before him.

"Strip" he ordered. Mira then grabbed her shirt before pulling it over her head. Lucy watched her as the woman displayed no mercy in striping before the hungry eyes of the men...and Cana. Lucy watched as Erza did the same, requipping the armor she had on, off and taking her shirt off with it when she was done. Then all eyes where on her. Laxus smirked waiting for the fellow blonde to pull her shirt off. Lucy grabbed the hem and bit her lip.

She tugged it over her hand and pulling it off and to the ground. The boys hooped and laughed before it went back to business. It was Cana's turn and she placed another reverse after Laxus announced the color had been changed to red. Laxus placed his last card down and laughed. "Uno out!" he said. Erza gathered the cards and shuffled them again before dealing them back out.

Lucy went to grab her shirt when Gray caught her hand. "Oh no," he said. "The game's not over until everyone is naked." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're kidding me right?" Cana shook her head.

"Those are are the rules baby, drop the shirt and pick up those cards." Lucy did as she was told and them up, looking over at everyone else already studying their inventory. She peered over her own and dealed out her battle plan. She was going to get them back with this hand. No doubt. Hands down.

It started with Mira this time going clockwise. Mira flipped over the first card to a yellow seven and placed her yellow zero on top. "Still doubles right?" she asked to Erza. The equip mage nodded and looked over at Lucy, waiting for her to play her card. Lucy dealed her yellow eight and then on top stacked a blue eight on top. She turned to Gray when she was done. He pushed his blue card out and Laxus did the same landing the card on to. The stack started to get messy as they continued, silently plotting against each other until a wild card was in the middle of them. Everyone's heads went up and followed the extended arm to Gajeel, smirking.

"Pull that skirt off bunny. And stand up while you do it" he said. Lucy groaned and turned her head to Cana who watched with an amused twinkle in her eyes. She stood and gripped her skirt pushing it down her slender legs. Gajeel watched he as she let it fall to the ground now exposed in her matching red and black lingerie. "That a girl" Gajeel cooed.

"Shut it" Lucy snapped back. The turned was now Erza's as she played another wild card.

"Don't get too excited Cana, since you already never have a shirt on, strip to your panties." Cana chuckled and stood, pulling her pants off before throwing them over in Gray's face. Then she looked back at Erza.

"Happy?"

"Very" The game went on, slapping cards on top of cards. The striping now on pause as they went through a few more rounds without action. Lucy grabbed a card from the draw deck and smirked. A wild draw four. Double the trouble. She tucked it under a red nine and grinned, waiting for the right moment when she would attack Laxus. Gray played his card and then Laxus. Cana cringed when she had to draw two thanks to Laxus. Gajeel played and before she knew it, Lucy was excited for her turn. She was ready to make Laxus pull his shirt off as the only person left fully clothed. After Mira played, Lucy immediately slapped her card onto the stack and grinned into Laxus.

"Take that shirt off!" she said. The girls all cheered with laughs as Gajeel and Gray chuckled at Laxus's surprised face. The Dragon slayer shook his head and pulled the black shirt he had on, off and down to the ground. Lucy licked her lips, repeating Cana's movements and stared the man up and down taking in his features. And boy was he a sexy man! Laxus caught her in the act and smirked at her, waiting until her eyes trailed up into his and a noticed he was watching her ogle over his body.

"Like what you see Blondie?" he asked. Lucy didn't hold back and grinned

"As Cana would say, mama's loving the view." Laxus gave her a laugh as Gray played a card.

"Time to get a little more dirty, Uno" He waved the one card he had in his hand and looked for his three victims. Lucy bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't call her. Instead Gray pointed to Mira, Gajeel and then Cana. Mira slipped out of her pants wiggling her hips as she did, catching Gajeel's attention before he stepped out of his own. Cana turned her back to Laxus.

"Take off my top won't you?" Laxus narrowed his eyes before reaching up and untying the strings and Cana slipped out her top throwing it behind her, everything for everyone to see. Things where starting to heat up and they were loosing clothes quick. Lucy was waiting for someone to make her take off her bra. Besides her underwear, that was all she had left. Things were starting to become too much for Lucy when someone slammed down another wild card. She took in a deep breath and looked up to Erza who decided it was best for Gray to get rid of his pants. Lucy knew what was coming and she was starting to want for the uneasy feeling to go way. Every time some one put down a card she cringed thinking it was a wild card.

That game ended with Gray as the winner this time. Erza once again shuffled the cards and began to deal them out again. Lucy took her's and flipped it over to see two wild cards placed in her hand. Either Erza didn't shuffle very well this time, or she was just lucky. Either way she wasn't sure what to think of her hand. She wanted to be excited at another chance to make someone drop their clothes but then she was really unprepared to see some else's boobs or to see one of the boy's package. She'd see Gray's, she was sure everyone had, but she wasn't really paying attention that time. Just too worried about covering her eyes.

She waited until it was her turn before staring at the wild card she was about to put down. She didn't know who she'll pick to strip, but she was ready to get rid of the card that had been haunting her since the game started. She grabbed it, flipped it over, placing it on top of the already messed up stack.

Just that fast, all eyes were on her. She looked over her possible victims and then decided she wasn't afraid anymore. She'll be risky. She'll be dangerous. "Gajeel" she said. "Take those boxers off...now." Those eyes that had once been on her, where now waiting on Gajeel to present his Jr. The dragon slayer stared at Lucy and then stood up walking over to her. All air left her lungs as he stood right before, a pair of boxers the only thing covering his other wise nude body. She stared back into his deep red eyes as his lips parted and a voice stared to form words.

It hadn't registered what he said before he was grinning at her like an idiot and Cana was behind her in a fit of laughs. "You take them off" he had said. Lucy wanted to fall to the ground and just melt, but instead she sat there, her heart hammering in her chest. Gajeel was before, asking her to strip him. _Holy Shit!_

She hesitated at first before she reached up and gripped the black boxers. Everybody was watching them as Lucy turned her head, looking away as her hand pulled them down. Gajeel grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. So she snapped her eyes closed.

"Come on, bunny. If you're dirty enough to make me take them off, the least you can do is see what your're getting yourself into, hmmm?" Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to be risky anymore. She just wanted Gajeel's dick out of her face! "Look" he said. Lucy let go of his boxers and shook her head again.

"Don't force her now" Laxus said laughing. Gajeel smirked back at him.

"What? I though this was a dirty bunny?" Lucy went to push him away put instead grabbed something she wasn't suppose to. She snapped her eyes open to come face to face with Gajeel's cock gripped tightly in her hand. _Oh shit!_ She let go and backed up against the table. Cana was chuckling behind her.

"Oh my aren't we something eager?"She said. Lucy's heart was still hammering and she wasn't sure if she was going to have a heart attack or if she was having one. Gajeel walked back over to his seat butt naked with a grin on his face.

Gray cleared his throat. "Oh we're not done." Erza leaned in with a card in her hand before she placed it down on the stack, a wild card found. She was grinning.

"Strip Mira, Oh and Uno. That means i can pick three more. Gray, Laxus, Lucy strip." Lucy snapped her head to Gray as he pulled down his boxers and now naked for them to see as well. Mira unsnapped her bra and Laxus pulled his pants down. Cana hooped as Lucy shamefully unsnapped her own bra and dropped it down to the ground. Gray pushed back off his seat and winced.

"My chair is cold as_ hell_ on my bare ass!" he said. Lucy was covering herself with her arm and with her free hand , she held her cards. She was ready for this game to be over and when Gray placed a reverse turning the direction back to her, she placed down her last wild card and orders for Cana to take her last article of clothing off. The Card mage didn't hesitate and pulled off her underwear, once again throwing them at Gray. She grinned then wiggled her hips.

The game stopped when Erza played her last card and ended it. They were about to start their fourth round when Cana suddenly stood up. "I've got an idea" she said "We're going to spice this up just a little more. She held up a bottle of vodka and grinned at them. "When ever you place down a red or green card, you take a sip of this."

"You're trying to get us drunk" Gray said. Cana wiggled her finger still grinning.

"Who was the person saying to let loose. Let's see what happens when naked wizards become drunk!" All hell was about to break loose.


End file.
